A we are similar
by BlacAngel13
Summary: Here so happens you study, you are on friendly terms, you disturb nobody. But the new teacher, and with him and new problems came to school


. I live in the most ordinary Russian village. In this village, where you can easily find a horse, and a new man - the whole event! And with this "event" I met on Monday morning.

Monday - the day heavy and Monday morning - stress. Going into the kitchen, I saw my sister Masha, as they say, "in full regalia." At this moment, my heart stopped, and pulled out of his mouth sounds forming the obscene word.

\- Katya, what are you doing? - Sister asked, looking up from the mirror.

\- Too late! I end! - Realizing that said by way of greeting, I blushed, and panic began to grow in me.

\- Why I was late, then? Now only seven.

\- A? - I have a sister appeared on the hand. The panic faded, giving way to a shock.

This elegant, it is not until ten and I wondered: "And my sister is there?"

\- Date, - she said.

I had breakfast eggs as yesterday Masha cooked (and I want to live!). When finished eating, I went to dress and faced brother.

\- Oh, Katya, I'm sorry. Damn ... - sorry, Kolka saw our fashionistas. Mats he spoke about his lips, and Masha did not hear him.

\- Calm down, now somewhere five minutes past seven, - I said.

\- And ... - he repeated exactly my actions.

\- Date, - I snorted and went up to her.

Dressed quickly, but left eight as search for books to read, she turned out to be a chronicle of the fifteenth century. (Yes, in my library there are a rarity.)

I live on the outskirts of the village, next to the house abandoned, but today beside him a flock of black car, in marks, I do not understand. From the house came a man of thirty to look at, is no more. He quickly crossed the distance that separated us.

\- Good morning, - I mumbled barely audible.

He stopped and looked at me as if he had just seen.

\- A?

\- Hello, I'm Kate, we like as neighbors - said I gave him her hand.

\- Hello, Kate, and you know my name do not necessarily - he said slyly, smiling, his hand never filed.

He smiled and barely audible hissing "demon," I went to school.

He caught up with me and grabbed my wrist and pulled to her.

\- What do you mean "demon"? - He asked. Judged on the mind, I was intrigued by it.

\- You yourself, Mr. Nobody, saw in the mirror? - Decided to make fun of me, I emphasize the name.

\- Firstly, my name is ... Leonid Lo, and secondly, seen what?

\- Well, Lenya, you know ... raven hair, his eyes two rubies. You look like a demon or a young witch - I finished my explanation.

My companion began to boil, and my face broke into a devilish smile.

\- Interesting flight thoughts, but call me "Lenya" I'm not allowed, - he said, taking himself.

\- Well, you have to lie to get bad.

\- And why is that? - Green-eyed was clearly surprised.

\- Well, you do not Lenya name? I'm right? - I asked with a naive and childlike face.

\- Let. But then my name? - He asked.

So he knew the rules of the game, then became friends.

\- Mmm ... Only no sudden movements, to die today, I'm not going.

"Lenka" stiffened and raised one eyebrow.

\- Well ... - he hurried me. Apparently, he was nervous.

\- I do not. I know. How. You. My name is - I said, stop at every word.

\- What? - It is boiled.

And I was full of laughter bursting.

\- But there is a guess - I said slyly.

\- And what? - He hissed through clenched teeth.

\- You know, in Norse mythology is the god of fire, deception and trickery, Loki call.

"The Witcher" fell into a light stupor.

\- You're, like, going to school? Hurry up, will soon begin the lessons, - changed the subject, "demon", coming out of his stupor.

\- Not soon, and thirty minutes, and I go to less than half. By the way, while you're at the robot is not going to be late?

\- Well, you said yourself thirty minutes there - he said in a friendly

\- So you're a teacher ?! - To such a life I can not cook.

\- Yes, history. And call me Leonid Leonidovich, - he said, smiling sweetly.

In his friendly tone, I clearly heard the falsehood, and the smile was glued. And, without turning around, I walk the winner went to school.


End file.
